The Island
by Linzah
Summary: What sparked the final decision for Rey to leave the island and find Ben Solo? What else was said during that conversation in the hut?


**Author's Note: Hello fellow Reylos! This fic is my interpretation of how the entire conversation went between Rey and our dark Prince Ben Solo in the hut. There had to be more to the start of that chat that led to Rey jetting off to save Ben, so this is my take on it. Enjoy!**

 **The Island**

Rey could feel her anger building as she blindly made her way through the dark, back to her hut on the island. Her heart pounded with her heavy footsteps and the wind whipped harshly at her damp clothes.

It had been a mistake. All of it. She should have never ventured down into that tunnel. Never have come to the island. Never have imagined she would find answers to all her questions. About who she was, what her purpose was. Her vision blurred as tears threatened to spill over.

Thunder rumbled above her and suddenly a small rock tumbled to her left.

Rey jumped slightly and squinted into the dark. She had been too distracted to notice a small, furry creature scurry across her path. Fearing Luke may emerge and see, or feel, her roaring emotions she continued on, quickening her pace. It would have been a foolish choice, he would tell her, and she couldn't face the disappointment.

The drape covering the entrance to the stone house ripped open, flooding the small space with moonlight. She spun and yanked it closed in time for the tears to begin rolling down her cheeks, leaving hot trails over her freckled skin. Anger and agonizing loneliness stormed within her. Balling her hands into fists at her sides she held back the urge to let her emotions take over. She exhaled slowly, trying to steady her breath as she stepped sideways and pressed her forehead, and then her palms against the cool stone of the wall.

A warm wave of energy brushed her skin, and bloomed around her. The noise of the storm outside quieted slightly. She tensed as she recognized the Force shifting, making space.

Of course this would happen now, she thought as her face grew hot, feeling the familiar presence of the dark figure press through the previously empty corner of the room.

Brushing the tears from her eyes quickly she stepped away from the wall, preparing to face him. She did not want to appear weak in front him. Why she cared so much what he thought of her she couldn't explain, but the stubbornness in her willed the tears to stop. Suddenly she could hear his soft breathing. A peculiar feeling of calm washed over her and she felt herself relax slightly. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, feeling his eyes boring into the back of her head.

Sniffling slightly she turned to concentrate on the floor in front of his boots.

He stood very still with his arms at his sides, his usual dark attire shining like glass as the moon reflected off him. "I was wondering when-", he began but stopped short and squinted at her through the darkness.

"You're crying", he said quietly. His tone was curious to her. His words were strangely gentle and observant. It wasn't the first time it had puzzled her when he spoke. She looked up to meet his eyes and inhaled sharply.

The intensity of his gaze struck her momentarily. For a few moments they simply looked at one another. She watched as his eyes moved and searched her face. She was hit with the sudden realization that he did this often whenever they spoke.

She leaned back against the wall and decided not to reply, not really knowing how to respond.

"What happened?", he asked in the same curious tone when she remained silent. The wind outside whistled through the cracks in the surrounding walls. He eyes jumped to her left as his attention was drawn to the source of the sound, but she knew he could see nothing but her.

Rey took the opportunity to study the face of Ben Solo. Black waves framed a pale and smooth complexion, aside from the occasional freckle...and his new scar. A scar which she had gifted him. Guilt began to rise in her stomach and she moved from the wall to sit down on her cot, looking for an excuse to look away from him as his eyes found hers again.

She couldn't deny he was handsome. It had been difficult to hide her surprise the first time she had laid eyes on him during her interrogation. Though she rarely came across what could be deemed as a remotely attractive face on Jakku, she had caught herself acknowledging his good looks.

"I can't really explain it", she answered him truthfully after thinking for a moment. "But I think this was some kind of test...and I think I failed it". She tried to keep the bitter tone from her words as she spoke.

Rey wasn't sure what she expected as a response, but it surprised her when he nodded slightly in understanding.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, and then stopped before continuing slowly, "People like you and I are always being tested it seems", he said looking down at her, "The first lesson the Force made apparent to me is that no one is immune to fault".

It was Rey's turn to nod in agreement, and she watched him get lost in his thoughts, slightly shocked by his proclamation. It was quiet until he spoke again.

"You've managed to master quite a lot of skill in a short amount of time. Mistakes are necessary, and are always a part of your own journey", he hesitated and then added, "And I can say I've had my fair share of that too in my lifetime".

Rey was tempted to bring up Han as she had the other day, to ask him if he was feeling any ounce of regret. To ask him to acknowledge it as a mistake, but she felt that the topic would drive him away. And she thought she knew the answer. Something in the way he had told her that he had not hated his father...there was something there...

"On Jakku a simple mistake could mean life or death. My entire life I've never doubted myself as a survivor. The only person I could count on was me, I had very little friends...well, no friends really", her face went slightly pink, "It wasn't much of a life. But I had control of it, and a part of me feels like I've lost that control". She knew she was saying too much, but her brain couldn't keep her mouth from moving.

"It's strange. Though Jakku is not what I would call a shining beacon of friendliness, most members of the community there could find some type of belonging...but I never made any real attachments to anyone. Like I owe it all to them...my family...wherever they are"

"Family can be overrated", he responded quickly, she could sense him fighting to keep the harshness from his voice, "When your uncle makes an attempt on your life, you lose what little faith you have left in the idea of family".

And then, he spoke so quietly that she was almost sure it was the wind playing tricks on her.

"But you didn't deserve to lose that faith either".

A part of her warmed significantly toward him, and she had to prevent herself from launching into the full details of what had taken place in the cave. There was something so familiar, and so surprisingly human, about the way he spoke to her. His defenses seemed unusually relaxed tonight, and it felt freeing to be able to discuss the challenges of this new found gift and emotions she was still grappling with. Luke and her had already conversed many times about the topic, but these conversations with his nephew felt different. It felt comforting. Like an equal.

Ben took a few steps forward and sat opposite of her.

A chill ran up the length of her spine and she felt her self shiver involuntarily.

Rey caught him making an odd movement out of the corner of her eye that he seemed to correct immediately. "You're cold", he observed, watching her rub her arms to warm herself. She stood and began removing her outer layer of clothing, "I just need to get dry".

Ben shifted and she saw him look away.

A small pile of wood to make a fire lay near her bed. Her hands moved quickly and skillfully as she balanced the logs atop one another and struck two stones together to spark a small flame.

She wrapped a warm blanket around her shoulders and she watched the fire climb through the logs. When she turned back to him he was watching her closely. Her heart skipped a beat as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. She was suddenly aware how close they were to one another. They hadn't shared this type of space since they had battled on Starkiller Base. It seemed so long ago that they had stood nose to nose, saber to saber, but it had only been days.

"You should know, on Takodana...I could sense you...strongly", he paused looking down at a gloved hand, "Even before I saw you I could feel an energy source that pulsed within you. It was so simple to find you"

Another unexpected admission.

"Most likely panic", she confessed without thinking. A memory of the event sprang in front of her vision. Her stumbling through the woods, as a tall, dark figure stalking ever closer.

She almost expected him to smile, but he remained thoughtful and again searched her features. What was he looking for?

"It wasn't fear", he said with an edge of awe in his voice, "it was courage".

Rey could feel their Force connection ripple as something passed between them.

"Another thing to admire about you".

Another thing to admire?

His dark eyes were swirling with such raw emotion. The sentiment he had shared had struck her with a rush of tenderness and the ache in her chest returned. She felt the tears coming again, and this time she couldn't control it.

"I thought I'd find answers here...I was wrong...I've never felt so alone".

Another ripple.

"You're not alone", he said gently.

She could see the same hurt and loneliness reflecting in his eyes.

"Neither are you".

And she meant it with all her heart.

This man was not a monster, their wounds were the same. She and him had both experienced the pain of feeling alone in the world, and his past mistakes were a result of that pain. He had choices, he didn't need to continue on this path of destruction. She could help him.

"It isn't too late".

A strong urge to reach out and touch him took hold of her. She wanted to show him, prove to him that her words were sincere – he wasn't alone. Something whispered in her thoughts, and she lifted her hand.

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Sorry for any jumbled thoughts, I tried to get this all out in one go! Leave a review and let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
